fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Idea:Fanon Quest Types
Since this is a Monster Hunter Fanon site, I'm surprised nobody has yet come up with this. New Fanon Quest Types. I have tried to explain them in detail so please, try to see what I am imagining with these. Protection Quest You all who have played 3U may remember the one time only quest where you had to defend Cha-Cha from a pack of Jaggis. It was simple and didn't last long. But what if there was a quest type based around this? A Protection Quest is where hunters must defend another monster from being injured or slain by another monster that most of the time is more dangerous than it. This could range from stopping a herd of Aptonoth's belonging to an unfortunate farmer being beset upon by a pack of Velociprey, or up to defending a domesticated Duramboros from a Deviljho hungry enough to take on the challenge. A unique trait of this quest type is that the protected monsters will have life bars above them to tell how much health they have left. This is to prevent players becoming frightened due to getting a warning about a protected monster being near death, and not knowing which one it is. What these quests would involve is the hunter must keep the dangerous monster away from the monsters that need protecting. Should the protected monster be killed, the quest will fail. Sometimes in certain cases, the monster must not lose health beyond a certain threshold, or even none at all. In order to win, hunters must keep the monster safe for the entire time limit, which is usually 10, 15, 20, or 30 minutes. Sometimes, hunters must keep a monster safe until it manages to escape from the area, occasionally they have to be helped to reach an exit before it is blocked off. Should hunters hold off the attackers for that time, they will turn away from the protected monsters and flee as if they were repelled like an Elder Dragon. Hunters can also win by slaying all the attacking monsters if they are small, which they come in waves, and hunting the monster if its large. Protection Quest Pop-Ups Warnings and Failures *''The/A protected monster is under attack!'' (Protected monster attacked) *''The/A protected monster has taken significant damage!'' (75% health remaining) *''The/A protected monster is now at half life!'' (50% health remaining) *''The/A protected monster is seriously wounded!'' (25% health remaining) *''The/A protected monster is near death!'' (10% health remaining) *''The/A protected monster cannot take another blow!!'' (5% health remaining) *''The protected monster has been slain!'' (Quest Failure, single protected monster) *''A protected monster has died!'' (Protected monster died or Quest Failure) *''Both protected monsters have been slain!'' (Quest Failure, two protected monsters) *''(number) remaining protected monster losses remaining!'' (If a protected monster in a group of them has died) *''You cannot lose another protected monster!'' (If there there is only one more protected monster death away from failure) *''Too many protected monsters have died!'' (Quest Failure, exceeded limit of protected monsters that can die) *''The/A protected monster has been injured!'' (Protected monster injured in a quest where they cannot go beyond a threshold of health remaining) *''The/A protected monster mustn't be wounded further!'' (Protected monster near damage threshold limit) *''The/A protected monster has been injured too severely!'' (Quest Failure, protected monster health threshold exceeded) *''The/A protected monster has been harmed!'' (Quest Failure, protected monster injured in no damage quest) *''You are hurting a protected monster!'' (If a hunter attacks a protected monster) *''You have slain the/a/too many/all monster/s you were to protected! (Quest Failure, hunter slays protected monster) *''The escape route is about to be blocked!'' (In an escape type quest were monsters have to get through a path in time) *''Not enough protected monsters have survived the escape!'' (Quest Failure, some escape type quests where not enough protected monsters managed to escape before the escape zone is blocked off) *''You failed to aid a single protected monster to escape!'' (Quest Failure, if no escaping monster made it out in time) Notifications and Quest Completions *''You must defend the monster/s for them/it to escape!'' (When hunters reach the area escaping protected monsters begin in) *''Protected monster/s successfully defended!'' (Quest Completed, if time expires with protected monsters safe) *''All attacking monsters slain!'' (Quest Completed, if hunters slay all small monsters attacking the protected monsters) *''Attacking monster successfully slain/captured!'' (Quest Completed, attacking large monster defeated) *''The attacking monster is fleeing'' (Quest Complete, certain quests with large attacking monsters) *''The attacking monster gave up the attack!'' (Quest Complete, certain quests) *''All protected monsters successfully escaped!'' (Quest Complete, all escaping monsters survived or made it out in time) *''Majority of protected monsters successfully escaped!'' (Quest Complete, most escaping monsters survived or made it out in time) *''Acceptable number of protected monsters escaped!'' (Quest Complete, least amount (close to failure due to too few) of escaping monsters survived or made it out of time) Breaking Quest In Monster Hunter Generations there were certain Prowler quests where you had to break a certain monster part to complete the quest. Well, it can work for hunter quests too! The task is simple, wound the target monster's specified part and the quest is completed! But, it isn't that easy all the time. There are times when the hunter must wound several parts of the monster, even all of them if required. And there may be times where hunters cannot break a specific part in the process or they fail, known as forbidden parts. Breaking Quest Pop-Ups Warnings and Quest Failures *''A forbidden part break has occurred!'' (If a forbidden part was broken or Quest Failure) *''The forbidden part was wounded!'' (Quest Failure, if the forbidden part was broken) *''All forbidden parts are wounded!'' (Quest Failure, if all forbidden parts are broken) *''You've slain the monster by mistake!'' (Quest Failure, if the hunter killed the target monster) *''The target monster was slain!'' (Quest Failure, if anything else than a hunter killed the target monster) *''You've captured the monster by mistake!'' (Quest Failure, if the hunter captured the target monster) Notifications and Quest Completions *''Target part wounded!'' (Quest Completed, target part broken) *''One targeted part remaining!'' (Final target part remaining) *''All targeted parts wounded!'' (Quest Completion, all target parts broken) Sudden Attack Quest What sets this apart from normal repel quests is that this can randomly happen during moving to different village/hub zones, mainly through NPC interaction, but rarely by fast travel. Inspired from the one time only event Gore Magala attack in the Great Sea in MH4U, this quest would show the airship/dragonship/hunter as an icon suddenly stopped as a monster head icon covers it. Should the monster be of high threat level, then the DANGER sign appears. The scene then shows the monster approaching the ship/hunter at high speed and if its a ship then will land on it with their own unique animation, and then roar. Sometimes, there may be a second monster who will also appear with the main monster in the attack, or a monster with a pack behind it. The hunter will then be spawned in accordance with the location they are there in, be it by themselves or on a ship. They will have either 15 or 25 minutes to defend against the monsters, which at the end of the time limit will be repelled should they have lost at least 20% off their health. They can also be slain however, giving bonus rewards at the end of the quest if hunters manage it. The monsters that can appear are ones hunters have usually encountered before in their careers. But they can even appear if the hunter only has the Monster Info on it, or even just encountered it as an unstable environment monster. All kinds of monsters can appear in these quests except for a few exceptions, like Solstice monsters and monsters restricted to just one area that the ship will always avoid, like the Fanon Dasamios and the World's Ravine. It is possible for an Elder Dragon the hunter repelled earlier to appear in a quest seeking revenge. Should the ship sail across either the Great Sea or Desert, they risk the chance of running into a Mohran, Ceadeus or in Fanon monsters, Wiyska. Those monsters will usually be repelled with enough damage under the time limit, but under circumstances of exceptionally high damage being done to them, they can be slain, falling next to the ship so they can be carved, granting high rewards afterwards. In extremely rare cases if the travel is by ship, it might fly/swim into the space of an area belonging to a powerful Elder Dragon, like Shantien in the skies and maybe even Disufiora if a bad enough route leads it over the World's End. This quest will happen on occasion, but can be made more common by paying a fee to make the ship travel through a more dangerous path, or flat out hazardous part. Paying one of these options increases the chance of a more dangerous monster appearing in a quest. Should a hunter abandon or fail one of these quests they won't be able to travel to that location for a set number of time. The time ranges from 1 to 5 days. Sudden Attack Quest Pop-Ups New Area Travel Selections *''Go in unstable shortcut'' (First new option to increase travel speed but increases chance of quest occurring) *''Go a dangerous route'' (Option increasing chance of quest occurring with a strong monster) *''Go a hazardous route'' (Option greatly increasing chance of quest occurring with a strong monster) *''Go in restricted route'' (Unlocked with a high enough Hunter Rank, this almost guarantees a quest happening, and increases chance of monster being an Elder Dragon) *''Go to location by any means necessary'' (Unlocked with a high enough Hunter Rank, allows the hunter to actually move the ship or themselves to the location and even intercept a monster by themselves, although sudden attacks can still occur) *''Go in a boundless route'' (Unlocked in G-rank, allows the ship to be unrestricted in movement, and can take risky turns into extremely hostile lands if needed to, certain quest occurrence and allows hunters to rarely encounter exceptionally powerful monsters) *''Go through the max danger route'' (Unlocked in G-rank special, allows hunters to go through a route that is confirmed to have a max danger level monster in it, with the travel route usually going haywire due to weather conditions created by said max danger monster and guarantees a strong monster will attack as a quest occurrence. Gives the highest chance to run into a powerful Elder Dragon/monster, although the route must reach closest to the strongest part of the weather by luck. This option only appears when such a monster appears to block said route) Notifications Regarding Travel *''The routes shortcut is currently too unstable to go'' (In Low Rank before unlocking the option to travel in an unstable shortcut) *''You are not yet permitted to go in dangerous routes'' (Before unlocking the ability to travel in routes that are dangerous) *''You cannot yet go in hazardous routes'' (Before unlocking the ability to travel in hazardous routes) *''You don't have rank privileges to go in restricted routes'' (Before unlocking the ability to travel in Restricted Routes) *''You lack the rank privileges to choose pathways to destinations'' (Before unlocking custom routes) *''Only G-rank hunters have the right to go in boundless routes'' (Before unlocking boundless routes) *''It is impossible to go through this route currently'' (Before G-rank when trying to go through Max Danger Route) *''Only specially permitted Elite Hunters are allowed to go through max danger routes'' (In G-rank and not yet unlocked Max Danger Route travel) Notifications In Quests *''A (monster) is attacking!'' (When a monster attacks) *''A (monster1) and a (monster2) are attacking!'' (When two monsters attack) *''Two (monster)s are attacking!'' (When two monsters of the same species attack) *''A/An (status) (monster) is attacking!'' (When a monster with a abnormal status attacks) *''An Elder Dragon is attacking!'' (Notice when an Elder Dragon attacks after the DANGER sign appears) *''You repelled the attacking monster/s'' (Quest Complete, time expired with monster/s repelled) *''The monster/s have been slain!'' (Quest Complete, monsters slain) *''The wounded Elder Dragon fled'' (Quest Complete, Elder Dragon repelled) *''The Elder Dragon has been slain!'' (Quest Complete, Elder Dragon slain) *''Max danger tier monster, (monster) is attacking!!'' (When an exceptionally dangerous monster attacks) *''The max danger monster has been repelled!'' (If exceptionally dangerous monster is repelled) *''The max danger monster has been slain!!'' (If exceptionally dangerous monster is slain) *''The Dragon/Airship was destroyed!'' (Quest Failed, ship integrity down to 0%) *''You failed to repel the monster/s!'' (Quest Failed, monster not damaged enough for repel) Perfection Quest This one was actually created by BannedLagiacrus over in his OldFanon FanGame. These quests have hunters do quests with particular objectives that need to be done to complete it like only hitting a certain part of the monster. Although the reward for these quests don't lower with carts, there is a catch. Every time hunters fail to do an objective the reward will slowly decrease and if the reward hits zero, hunters instantly fail the quests. Defence Quest An Idea inspired from the "Operation" quests in MH4U's Battlequarters. Like the Sudden Attack Quests, random monsters of any type will spawn in the area which you must defend from them. The difficulty in these quests depend on what monsters appear, sometimes the forts defence is of no concern (Blobdrome, Avian Dromes, Small Monsters), and others its a full emergency to defend its fall (Elder Dragons, Deviants, etc). The difficulty can also be determined by the area which you must defend. Places like the Defiant Stronghold are near invulnerable to any common monster attacks, the Fortress defending what it protects along with the Battlequarters is also well protected. However, its not always that easy. The hunter may be defending places out in the open, like a object of importance from monster attacks, which have little to no weaponry to defend them with. Hunters may also have to defend a place like an "Ancient Wall" or "Crumbling Towers" from attack, which can have weapons, but they can damage the place just like the monster can from using them, and their defences can easily break without maximum care. Assistance Quest These quests fall into the Gathering quests category, not all quests can be fun! What are these? Well... they are assisting the people of the Monster Hunter world at their jobs! An example would be: "A storm in the Verdant Hills created landslides that block off key paths, so you must go and destroy all the rocks in the location." But, its not all bad however. Completing one of these quests can grant temporary bonuses when in that area in other hunts, like additional items and immediate supplies. Some quests are more ecological, like giving meat or plants to some small monsters (might even be large), planting trees to repair damaged ones to maintain environments, leaving monster eggs in locations to repopulate areas (aka, the opposite of the infamous delivery quests), repairing damaged parts of a fort, and giving Felvine to the Melynx to stop them stealing things. Another thing that occurs is that these quests are normally aren't stable in environments, meaning you can still hunt the big monsters on occasion. But they can make the quests sometimes a living hell, you could be rebuilding a ballista wall in a fort when a Brachydios comes out of nowhere and destroys it with a tail spin chained from its 4th Gen running move, forcing you to rebuild it all over again! Extermination Quests Now we move into more challenging and lengthy material! In slaying quests you are given the task of slaying a number of monsters and the quest is complete. But in Extermination Quests... you are tasked with slaying all monsters of a targeted species in the location, all of them. They may also request you with the gruelling task of slaying, every, single, monster, in the location! Not one survivor left, everything. An example is that a massive Frenzy Virus outbreak happened, and the decision was made for every monster in the affected zone to be slain. The quest will give you the species that must be wiped out from the location, and gives a percentage at how many are left, with quest completion obviously at 0%. Extermination Quests require knowledge of the location, as some of the small monsters could be hard to find at the final ones left. Another big thing, is the unstable environment monsters. Normally if a unstable monster appears, you could ignore it and continue on with the quest. But with Total Extermination Quests, whatever appears as an unstable monster must also be hunted too! So hunters have to pray that an unstable monster other than a drome tier doesn't appear, two unstable monsters appear, and definitely not a Hyper and certainly not an Apex, or they will be in a world of pain! Trivia *This Idea was made by Chaoarren. *Credit does to BannedLagiacrus for the Perfection Quests. Category:Idea Category:Chaoarren